Small Differences
by sketchfan
Summary: The most insignificant events to some, make the greatest differences for one Uzumaki Naruto....


My first fic here on , my reason for making it? Because Naruto deserved to have someone be there for him, as a family..and this idea was born.

Disclaimer:_ Naruto_ is not my idea, it's Bakamoto's(damn him for ruining it all wuth Saucy-stu....)

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**12 Years ago, in the Land of Fire, Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village, on October 10**__**th**__** found itself the target and victim in path of destruction, caused by the Kyuubi no Youko, the Nine Tailed Fox, the most powerful of the Biju in the Shinobi world, its reasons for the attack were known only to itself. The ninja fought valiantly, but their efforts were in vain, as the beast's power was such that it healed any wounds it received, and a single swing from one of its tails could cause a wind strong enough to level an entire mountain. However, all was not lost, as the 4**__**th**__** Hokage, the strongest Shinobi in the ninja world's history stepped forth, and at the cost of his own life, used a jutsu which summoned death itself, the Shinigami, to come forth and remove the fox's soul, and sealed it within the body of newborn child. As his life began to leave him, the 4**__**th**__**'s last request was for the boy used in the sealing to be seen and treated as a hero, for carrying the burden of keeping the fox and its power prisoner within his own body. The boy's name was Uzumaki Naruto, this is a story of his life, those around him and the world in which they live………**_

(Opening Theme:_ "In his World" _by Zebrahead)

3 years later, since the Kyuubi's attack, we come to local playground in the Village's central park in the Summer, the sun beginning to set, the playground itself empty, as most of the children have already gone home or left with their parents. Well, actually, not all of them, only one child remains there. Sitting one the swings all by his lonesome, the look of depression on his face couldn't help but make you feel sorry for him and wonder what's wrong with him.

Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case with most people in the village. This boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, the resident pariah of Konoha. Why you may ask? Because, despite the 4th Hokage's last wishes, many of the people came to resent the boy, some of them in anger and grief at the losses they suffered from the Kyuubi causing them to turn their resentment on him, the boy who contained it. In their minds, he was simply the fox reborn in a human form, and thus became the target of their ire. The 3rd Hokage, in an effort to make the boy's life easier, made it a law that the older generation was to never speak the truth of what actually happened on the night the Kyuubi was sealed. However, this didn't stop them from hating the biy, many of them going far as to act as if he didn't exist, and this hatred was passed down to many children, who started to follow their parents examples.

For the whiskered blonde, there was no pain than either having them all hate him, or ignore him. And the worse part was that he didn't even know why they did it to him. He was only 3, as far as he knew, he didn't do anything wrong. But that only made it worse, not knowing why. And again, he found himself in the same kind of situation that happened every time he came to places like the playground. All he wanted to do was come over and play with the other kids, maybe make a friend, but like always, their parents would come and take them home, just as soon as he showed up. The message was clear; they didn't him anywhere near their kids, probably thought he'd be a bad influence. Not much sense, since he was only 3, but what did they care?

All these depressing thoughts floating around his mind, was it any wonder he wanted to cry? However, as he had his eyes closed while the tears flowed, he was unable to notice a figure walking up to the swings where he was, until he heard a calm voice ask "Why so low, Marshmallow?" Surprised, Naruto opened his eyes and looked to find a girl standing in front of him, and a few thoughts ran through his mind, the foremost thought being "_Wow she's tall!!!"_ Indeed, this girl was at least tall enough for her head to be up to about the same length as an average adult's waistline. Her hair was pitch black, save for the blue streak on her right bang, and went down past her shoulders, and the skin, while a deep tan, was marked with scars, several quite prominent on her face, though they didn't make her look ugly. Dressed up in baggy black pants and t-shirt, and some odd footwear, this girl was…..unique, especially her eyes, they seemed like a snake's eyes, they were even a golden yellow.

"Hey, you hear me?" she asked in that calm voice again, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he realized, that yes, this girl was talking to him. "Who me?" She couldn't help but smile gently at his confusion, "Yeah you, no-one else here, am I right?" she asked "So like I said, why so low marshmallow?" The little whiskered blonde looked sad again "I…I just am…" The girl seemed rather confused herself now. "Why's that?" and his response was painful "No-one likes me…" "You do something wrong?" he shook his head no. "Why do you wanna know anyway? Haven't your parents told you? You're not meant to be around me…"Suddenly Naruto started feeling his cheeks getting pinched and his mouth being tugged and pulled upwards, and looked to find the girl, calm as ever, doing this more like she was just taking a walk He slapped her hands away and indignantly demanded "Hey! What's the big idea huh?" His anger slipped away into confusion at the girl when she just smiled and laughed. And she laughed even more at the look on his face, he just looked too adorable.

"I, sorry, I just didn't want you being all sad, dunno why, but something in me just kept saying it wasn't right that someone like you be so sad, so I just thought I'd put a smile on your face, and…"she didn't finish her sentence, as she once again just laughed at his confusion, his face looking all pouty, and the way his eyes squinted, with the whiskers on his face, it reminded her of a fox for some reason. "I'm sorry, it's just, you so cute like that,.." Once again, the blonde was rather surprised, that anyone could even be so friendly with him, and actually want to be around him at all. His Thoughts however were interrupted when he felt the swings being pushed, and turned his head to find the giant girl pushing him. "You know, swings are more fun when you actually swing on them." she stated, that calm smile still on her, and the way she spoke, it's more like she was giving some great secret of the universe. "So marshmallow, got a name? I'm Nikia."

At this point, he couldn't help but wear a grin that would become his trademark look, feeling happy on the inside as well that somebody wanted to be his friend. "Naruto, that's my name and don't you forget it! Believe it!" Nikia couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm "Nice to meet you fishcake…" "HEY!!" he indignantly shouted, but she just laughed again "What? That's what your name means, right? Or would you prefer Whiskers? Marshmallow?" He just gave her a look as if to say '_Are you crazy?'_ "You're weird you know that?" he asked bluntly, and again, she just kept that calm smile on her face, as she replied "But you like me because I'm that way right otouto?" "Hey who said I was your little brother?" And again, stating it like it was fact "I did, 'cause I'm 3 years older than you, and I always wanted a little brother, so call me Nikia-niichan, okay?" The look of confusion on his face was just too funny for words "YOU'RE ONLY SIX?!!NO WAY!! YOU'RE SO TALL!!!" And again, she just couldn't help but laugh at his frustration "Awww, otouto's so cute…". "Hey watch it you, boys aren't meant to be…" and again, acting like she was stating a fact of life "Well you are, deal with it, 'cause Nii-chan said so..". Naruto just howled in frustration, but inside, he was laughing, this girl was just too much fun. And somehow, he didn't feel so alone anymore, it seemed like maybe, just maybe, his life might get a little better. Who knows? One small difference can change a lot of things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Introducing my OC Nikia Zaraki, the self-called Big Sis of little Naru-kun, you'll be seeing plenty of her in this story, as well as her teammates

Any questions you have, ask away, reviews are welcome


End file.
